


Listen to This

by askarella



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New Teen Titans AU with no powers and a song to listen to while reading each chapter (the song is the chapter name). Some characters from later incarnations of the team are included, including the Sons Of Trigon, Rose Wilson, Connor Kent, and Robins 2-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to This

Raven Terrible was used to her parents' fights.

When she was little, she would hide under her covers and cry herself to sleep- but now she was 14 and going into High School, and could no longer afford herself the luxuries of negative emotions. She was in charge of her five little brothers the majority of the time, and she did everything for them.

Sure, Jack took like an hour to get ready and Jesse kept trying to steal his brothers' things, but they were good kids, aged 11, 9, 9, 7, and 5.

"Who the Hell was that man who I saw talking to you yesterday?!" Her father screamed at her mother, his deep voice vibrating the walls of their newly constructed home. "Arella, tell me!"

"He was the neighbor, Trigon!" Her mother screamed back. "He wanted to meet us, say hello!" Her voice was loud and bold as she berated her husband. "And you promised me that you'd change! You promised we could start over here!"

Raven entered the kitchen, James in her arms as Jacob, Jared, and Jesse trailed behind her. Their parents' chests were heaving as they stared at each other before their father flung himself into their mother's arms. "I'm sorry, Angel... I forgot... I'm so sorry... I promise to change, I don't want to lose you guys, you're my reason for everything..."

Arella kissed her husband's forehead gently. "This is why we agreed to go to counselling, right? So that we could fix our marriage?" He nodded furiously, golden eyes wide with tears. "Now stop crying and serve your kids their cereal."

The tall man straightened, clutching the blood-filled vial that hung on his neck as if he could draw strength from the stillborn son that had almost killed his wife as well as its twin. "Hey kids." He said, wiping his eyes. "How are my boys and darling girl? Are you all excited for school today? Is there anything that my amazing little ones need or want?"

"Daddy, I want more toys!" James whined.

Jack wandered into the room yawning with his shirt half-buttoned and his fly undone. "I want more time to sleep" He said sleepily.

Jesse grinned. "I want a sports car like mom's"

"I want a new punching bag... Don't want to get into any real fights this year" Jesse's twin Jared contributed.

Jacob fiddled with his hands. "I want to see Sister naked" He whispered to himself, hoping that no one heard him- out loud he said "I want a new magazine, like the ones my friends have"

Raven said nothing, eyes on her cereal as her father poured it for her.

"And what does my beautiful teenager want?" Trigon asked as he put the breakfast food away. "Don't be shy, my Lovely... Ask and you shall recieve"

Raven kept her eyes on her breakfast as it got soggy. _I want you and Mom to not fight..._ she thought. "I want... I want us to not move for a while"

* * *

The school was large, an all-ages complex, and Raven felt overwhelmed as she walked in accompanied only by her little brothers. "It's okay, big Sissy!" James said happily. "Mommy and Daddy ain't gonna fight no more becuz Daddy always does what yous wants him to!"

The other three nodded their heads hastily- except for Jack, who nodded slowly.

"We love you, Big Sis!" They said in unison, hugging her all at once. "You're the best!"

 

 


End file.
